How To Date a Genius
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: Emily is dating Spencer. The only problem is he doesn't know it.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Emily does her best to date Reid but he is oblivious to what she wants most.

**How To Date A Genius**

**Prentiss and Reid**

**Chapter One**

**October 31, 2010**

_To entice a man,_ her mother had once told her, _you must learn his likes and make them yours too_.

Emily Prentiss had laughed that off at the time. She had no desire to be her mother's perfect little socialite. To learn to like tennis or cricket for some country club trust fund baby who knew he lived a charmed life and didn't give a crap about what happened in third world countries.

_Always be up to do what he likes._ That sounded just like something she'd read in freaking Cosmo magazine. She had a love/hate relationship with all women's magazines. There was something slightly condescending about them and yet if she saw one while she was at the grocery store with the headline_ How To Get The Man of Your Dreams (And Keep Him Satisfied Forever In Bed!_) she'd snatch it up and throw it in her cart.

Still it bristled to have to play these silly games and she wondered why, at her age, she was stuck still following dumb advice from her mother and magazines. But here she was. Playing games to try and snag herself a man. And not just any ordinary man: a certified genius.

Emily had finally scored a first date with Dr. Spencer Reid.

And all it had cost her was agreeing to see some kind of strange Halloween themed puppet magic show. She didn't think she'd like the show very much but the company could not be beat.

Now if only he knew this was a date. Hmmm, maybe she needed a magazine article to tell her how to get through to a genius who just didn't seem to see you that way. No one had probably ever written that article though- way too specific to just her life.

She stared in the full length mirror inside her walk in closet. Turning her back to the mirror, she looked over her shoulder and checked out her ass in the dress that she was wearing. For a woman closer to forty than thirty it was a great ass. Hell, it was a great ass for a woman any age.

"Come and get me, Reid," she said aloud, before shaking her head and rolling her eyes at how she was talking to herself.

She could hardly believe she had actually asked him to let her use his spare ticket for this show tonight. She had zero interest in puppets! But she had a real interest in alone time with Reid.

The things she did for love...and the chance to get laid. If only her mother knew that Emily was finally taking her long ago given advice. She'd probably say "Well if you had done that years ago you would have yourself a proper husband and children by now."

Well, better late than never, even if she had to use a girly- and totally beneath her- trick or two in order to make it happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had on a black dress that really showed off her girls and curved to the shape of her ass. When Reid picked her up she gave him a flirty smile and said "Well don't you look great? I love you in that color."

It was a pale lavender.

"Really? You don't think its too feminine? Morgan says-"

"Who cares what Morgan says? I think you look very handsome." She stared at him, hoping he'd take an appreciative second look at her and say the same thing.

He raised both eyebrows and rocked on his heels. "Thanks."

She sighed as her shoulders deflated. "Okay, just let me grab my purse." She went to the coffee table and got the clutch. "I hope you don't mind carrying my keys because I swear they won't fit in this itty bitty thing."

"Just take the key to your front door off the key ring. Then it will fit just fine."

"Always so logical." She threw the keys at him and he caught them.

A big smile curved his lips. "Wow. That is the second time I caught something today. That has to be a record."

She smirked at him. "Maybe its your lucky day then."

"Maybe. Getting back in town in time to see this show does feel pretty lucky."

"For sure," she drawled out, thinking that it was a great chance to spend time together.

"Because its only here on Halloween weekend and I really didn't want to miss it this year. I heard they expanded the ending by ten more minutes and I can't wait to see what tricks they've come up with."

"Great," she muttered, heading toward the door. As she passed by him she swayed her hips more dramatically and then looked over her shoulder and into his eyes. "This dress is new. You like?"

"I don't know much about woman's fashion but it seems all right to me."

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks for that ringing endorsement!" she snarked at him.

Geez. If she had been standing there in her bra and panties asking if he liked them would he say the same thing? This man could drive her crazy sometimes!

And yet she wouldn't want to be anywhere else with anyone else. Sometimes it really was maddening to be Emily Prentiss. She had to go and get a thing for a genius who never saw her as a woman, let alone a woman he might invite into his bed.

Well that was about to change right quick because she hadn't put on a push up bra for nothing tonight. This would be the evening Reid opened his eyes to all the possibilities that could exist between them.

And all Emily had to do was agree to see some puppets to get this chance. It wasn't much of a sacrifice at all. If he liked puppets then she could like puppets for a few hours. Hopefully Reid would take the same attitude if they ever found themselves all sweaty in bed together.

_What's good for you is good for me,_ should really go both ways. Just thinking about being in his bed was starting to make her warm.

"Wow," she said, once they were outside "it's a nice night tonight, isn't it? Warm."

"Its actually a few degrees cool for this time of year."

"Its feels warm to me."

"Relatively speaking, I suppose but when compared to the average temperature of the last few years then, no, its not."

"Right, okay."

Yeah, this was off to a peachy start. Just peachy.


	2. Chapter 2

**How To Date A Genius**

**Prentiss and Reid**

**Chapter Two**

**October 31, 2010**

She couldn't believe how cool the show Spencer had tickets for had turned out to be. She sat there entranced by it. It was a re-enactment of a nineteenth century Phantasmagoria. It was all about magic mixed with ghosts and science. Weird but enthralling.

When the lights went up in the theater she smiled at Reid. "That was pretty cool actually but where were the puppets? I thought you said there would be puppets?"

"That was the other option I was considering attending this evening: The Edgar Allen Poe Shadow Puppet Theater. They do an adaption of the story _A System of Doctor Tarr and Professor Fether_. Its set in an insane asylum in France where the staff plays into all the delusions of the patients. So if a patient says "I'm a duck," then everyone treats him like a duck. Or like a football or a cow or whatever. Its really interesting when you think about it. They can be whoever they believe they are and no one contradicts them."

"Wow. Yeah. Sounds neat." Weird but neat. She thought she wouldn't like the show tonight and she had so maybe that one would be fun to see too. "Are you still going to go?"

"I don't know. Maybe if I can find someone to go with me next weekend."

"Someone?" she prompted.

"Yeah, maybe Garcia. She likes dolls and puppets are a form of dolls. Did you know that they have been around since at least 2500 BC? Evidence of their existence was discovered during excavation of the Indus Valley Civilization. Though there is a school of thought that the art of pupperty goes back much further, possibly as early as 30,000 BC."

Reid stepped into the aisle at the theater and motioned for Emily to walk out in front of him. She slipped out, saying, "Thank you."

"Sure. You know the best part about this show was the way the audience jumped when the ghost appeared for the first time. Magic and Halloween, is there a better mix in all the world?"

"I have to admit that I didn't think I'd enjoy it as much as I did. Looks like you were right on the money this time. Makes me think I should check out that puppet thingy."

"You really should! You'd love it! Puppet theater is so underrated." He babbled about puppets as they made their way to the coat check. When they got there he helped her put her coat on, but his mouth never stopped moving.

She smiled at him the fact that he was being a gentleman before turning to face him. "That's great!" she cried, interrupting his sentence. "You know what? I could use a drink. Care to join me? There's a jazz bar not far from here. You interested, Dr. Reid? After all, I did your thing. Don't you think its only fair you do mine?"

"A jazz bar near here? Do you mean Bossa's?"

"You've been?" she asked, surprised.

"Several times actually. The first time was when my friend from high school came here to play some gigs. I managed to make it in there on his last night to hear him. Ever since then I've gone back often on my own or sometimes with friends."

"Morgan listen to much jazz, does he? I wouldn't have pegged him the type." They walked through the lobby and outside.

"Morgan actually has extensive musical tastes but not much of a refined pallette, to be honest. He enjoys a lot of stuff I can't even make sense out of. Did you know that MTV has more than one channel?"

She stared at him for a moment. "Yeah, they have for years."

"Hmmm. I only found that out when Morgan called me to insist I turn something on but I told him I only have basic cable."

"For real?"

"Yeah. Is that odd? Is there something good on all those expanded channels? Because I can't imagine there would be much to hold my interest. I prefer PBS, if anything at all."

"Right," she said, dragging the word out. "Well you are missing out. You should at least put out for HBO or Showtime."

"Showtime? That's not a very creative name, is it?"

She stared at him like he was odd and shook her head a little, as if to wonder where he came up with this stuff. "You know you are still such a mystery to me. Its like I have no idea what you're doing during your time off. Don't you find that weird? After knowing each other for three years now you'd think we'd hang out more away from work."

"Hmmm, well I don't hang out much with Rossi or Hotch either." With that said he opened the car door for her.

She slid inside, loving that he was a gentleman but frustrated as hell with his cluelessness. Did he even notice how good her ass looked in this dress?

He could annoy the hell of her but she also found him sexy and intriguing. For a while now she had wanted to date him or, hell, even kiss him one time. If she ever got that chance Emily was sure she'd leave this man speechless from her kiss.

But first she had to get him to understand he was on a date with her and not just chilling with his co-worker.

Emily sighed as Reid walked around the car and got in. His car was even older and more broke down than Garcia's. She wondered if he held onto it for some sentimental reason, unable to let it go when it was clearly past its prime.

Once Reid was in the car she asked "So about that drink, what do you say?"

He thought about it for a moment and then raised both eyebrows. "Sure, I guess so." He started the car and backed out. "Emily..."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for joining me tonight. It was nice of you. I know you didn't have any real interest in science magic."

"No, really, I did. It sounded cool."

"You thought we were going to see puppets."

"Well that sounded cool too. Besides I like to try new things every once in a while and this, tonight, is most definitely new for me. You know, Reid, you might want to follow my lead..."

"What do you mean?"

"Try something new."

"Like what?"

_Like me, _she silently said to himbefore answering aloud "Uh, I don't know. Just do something to expand your horizons some. Learn to dance or paint or cook gourmet meals. You know, something different from your usual routine. You could take a class in whatever interests you the most."

If he said yes she would suggest that she take it too. Emily was done with sitting back and waiting for Reid to ask her to go somewhere. She was getting no younger. She already had to dye her roots because some were gray. She wanted to kiss him before they all turned white.

And he sure hadn't asked her to go anywhere in the last three years.

"Hmm," Reid said "I do enjoy signing up to audit a class every now and then. But to dance you need a partner-"

"Maybe I'd be your partner if you asked me nicely."

"Emily," he said, patiently, "you already know how to dance."

She smacked herself in the forehead with her palm. "Ow!"

"Why did you do that?"

"No reason. Make sure you turn on Jefferson Road. It's a short cut."

"Jefferson Road will add three minutes to our time because they changed the left turn signal to delayed on May, 11th."

"How do you know that?"

"Don't you ever read the traffic reports that post on the bureau's internal site?"

"No," she answered, as if that was ridiculous.

"You should. They're really quite helpful."

"Okay, Reid, whatever you say." She looked out the window for a moment. No matter how odd he behaved she didn't care. She still couldn't deny all the sexual fantasies she had about him that she was aching to play out. "So are we gonna go to that puppet thing together next weekend or what?"

Surprised he asked "You want to? Cause that would be great! I can get us tickets online before they sell out."

"I wouldn't worry about that."

"Oh, they do sell out, believe me, especially this time of year. I'll try to get us seats as near to the front as possible though."

Her face split into a grin as she smiled at him. Another date- even if it was only a date on her part.

After a moment he asked "Why are you smiling so big?"

"You're a gentleman. You really are. Its sweet of you to offer to pay for the tickets for both of us."

"Did I offer to pay for both of us?" he joked.

She slapped his arm. "I take back the sweet comment."

He smirked. "Kidding. I will gladly pay for both of us. It will be worth it to share the experience with...someone else. I'm used to going alone because no one else is interested in what I'm interested in."

_Oh, I'll be so interested it will blow your freaking mind_, Emily thought, _just as long as it gets me one step closer to you seeing I have boobies that are good for something. As a genius, you would think you'd notice that by now_.

"Well," she said to him "its all a matter of going outside your comfort zone and I," she then slowed down her words "am so in the mood to do that right about now. What about you?"

"I like my comfort zone, actually."

Emily groaned and stayed quiet the rest of the way to the jazz bar. No one ever said it would be easy to date a genius.


	3. Chapter 3

**How To Date A Genius**

**Prentiss and Reid**

**Chapter Three**

**October 31, 2010**

Emily wondered if one damn thing could go right on this 'date' with Spencer tonight. It sure didn't seem like it. He hadn't noticed her sexy dress. He hadn't treated her like a woman at all. She might as well be Hotch to him.

She had hoped things would take a little more of a romantic turn at the jazz club but that didn't look like it would have the chance to happen. They had made it to the club to listen to music and have a drink but the place was packed. So they couldn't get a cozy booth and chat.

They were stuck sitting at the bar, crammed in close to a bunch of other people, including a man who kept hitting on her. All the while Reid made conversation with the guy as if that was perfectly cool.

Her jaw was tight as she glared at Reid, trying to get him to shut up so she could tell the stranger to buzz off.

"Exactly! The ending of _Planet of the Apes_ only makes sense if-" Reid was saying to the man.

Emily butted in. "You know what? I feel like dancing. So if you'll excuse us." She grabbed Reid's hand and dragged him two steps away, as he gave her a confused look. She told the stranger, named Doug, "If he doesn't keep me happy I cut him off for weeks on end so he knows better than to say no right now."

Once they were on the dance floor, Emily groaned, as her and Reid started to dance. "That guy was a pig! He grabbed my ass when I went to the bathroom."

"He did? I didn't see that."

"If you weren't so friendly to him he wouldn't have thought we were brother and sister."

"Maybe its because we both have dark hair and eyes."

"Maybe its because you didn't tell him to get lost."

"Why would I do that? I was actually enjoying our conversation. Not many people want to discuss the implausibleness of some science fiction plots used in the later half of the twentieth century."

She growled under her breath. "Whatever. Lets just dance. In silence."

"I really don't like dancing all that much. My mother made me take lessons as a child. I had to spend forty five minutes a week with a retired school teacher who was a real taskmaster."

"Well I'm not her so try and enjoy this and, while you're at it, let me do the same."

He gave her an odd look and then said "All right."

A moment passed and the song changed to something slower. Her shoulders started to lose some of their tension. She couldn't deny that it was nice to be so close to Reid- staring up into broody brown eyes, seeing the slight stubble on his face and the messy curls in his hair, inhaling his musky cologne, feeling his hand in hers and his other hand on the small of her back.

He eased her a little closer before asking "Am I doing this, right? I haven't danced with anyone in years."

"You're doing this perfect." Her look started to turn dreamy.

"You know," he drawled out, staring deep into her eyes.

She waited on bated breath for what he might say, hoping it was _This is really nice. You and me dancing together. We should do this more often_.

Instead she heard "I didn't agree with Doug when he said _I, Robot_ could really happen. Yes, advances in artificial intelligence are growing by leaps and bounds but still they are not capable of forming plots and banding together, as shown in that film."

"Reid," she said, dragging out his name.

"Yes?"

She was about to bitch at him when she remembered that if she was ever going to get him to see her as more than a buddy she had to actually go on more dates with him and that wouldn't happen if he didn't have a nice time. Besides, even if he was driving her crazy by not romancing her, she still wanted to be here with him tonight.

Emily said "This is really nice. Us dancing. We should do this more often."

He look startled. After thinking about it a moment he said "Yeah, its not too bad. A good work out for my knee. My doctor says I need to stretch it more often doing things other than my normal activities."

She rolled her eyes. "Great! Hmmm, I love this song. Shhhhh." She rested her head against his shoulder and they danced in silence.

Better. Much better.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Emily felt exhausted by the time that Reid pulled up in front of her apartment. He said to her "Emily, it was nice of you to offer to see The Edgar Allen Poe Puppet Show with me but you don't have to. That's okay."

She turned and looked at him. "I know I don't have to. I want to. Why? You don't want to go with me?"

"Its just that you didn't seem to have that great of time tonight."

"No, I did! Really. I had a wonderful time."

"All the sighing and groaning say otherwise and, hey, its okay. I know that the things I like to do aren't really most people's idea of fun and that's fine. I'm used to doing things alone by now."

"Is that how you like it?"

He thought about it. "I don't mind, I guess. You can't miss what you never had."

"Oh, I don't think that's true at all. In fact I know you can miss what you never had. Look, Reid, I do wanna go to that puppet show next weekend but its up to you. Get a ticket for me if you would like some company or not, whatever." She got out of his car and started to storm off.

Her feet were killing her and her g-string was wedged up her butt. She had enough for tonight. This date hadn't taken a turn anywhere near romance and it was frustrating the hell out of her. That man was so damn frustrating! She was mad at herself for wanting him and only him when the world was filled with men who were not half as hard to get interested in her as he was proving to be.

Not that she knew any like that who were sexy, smart, trust worthy, kind, made her heart flutter and panties get damp. None except Reid, that is.

"Emily!" he called after her.

She turned around and looked back at him. His car door was open and he was standing there.

He asked, sweetly, "Should I walk you up?"

"No, Reid, its cool. Good night. See you at work in a couple of days. Thank you for a great night."

Long pause. "Sure. Thank you, Emily. I really appreciate you accompanying me tonight."

"Anytime, tiger," she flirted, and felt like smacking her head again because she felt foolish.

Emily spun around and hurried inside. _Well, that went well_, she silently snarked at herself. _I'm definitely gonna end up getting a cat instead of a boyfriend if I keep up at this rate_.

XXXXXXXXX

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Derek said to Reid, as they got coffee the next morning "you had a date with Prentiss last night? You stud! I didn't know you had it in you. You better treat her right cause she is one hell of a shot."

Derek grinned at Reid.

Reid scowled, as he dumped sugar in his cup. "It wasn't a date and I think she hated every moment of it."

"Huh? Why would you say that? Oh, hell, you did not mention the word intergalactic, did you? Tell me you didn't, please."

"It came up in conversation."

Derek shook his head over and over. "Why do you do this to yourself? You get a hot woman alone and you talk about things she has no interest in. What a great opportunity missed."

"What opportunity?"

"To make your life a lot more interesting and hers too." With that said Derek walked away, leaving Spencer thinking about what he had said.

But Reid eventually dismissed it. Emily was a friend. That's all she saw him as and all he saw her as. It had been nice to spend more time with her but he doubted they'd ever do it again.

Spencer let out a heavy breath. He had been hoping things went better last night and they became closer friends but somehow, as usual, he had managed to be so awkward and different that he had pushed another person away from him.

When would he ever learn to relax and stop babbling about stuff no one cares about just because he's nervous? When would he stop messing up all his chances to have more friends or even to find another girlfriend?

He wanted his life to not be so lonely but he just didn't know how to get there from here.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

On that Saturday, as the jet was flying home, Reid set a ticket on the table in between his seat and Emily's.

She startled as she looked at it. He held his breath, waiting for a reaction.

A slow grin curved her lips before she picked it up. Staring into Reid's eyes, she spoke to Derek, who was sitting on the couch. "Morgan, you could learn a thing or two from Reid about being a gentleman."

Morgan snorted. "Women don't come to me for my gentlemanly ways."

Emily wrinkled her nose. "Ew!"

Rossi was sitting next to Emily. He picked up the ticket. "Oh, he talked you into going with him, huh? Better you than me."

Emily's grin grew. "Exactly what I was thinking."

Reid wasn't sure that this was a good idea, since he doubted Emily would have a good time, but it felt good to be brave and take this chance to be closer friends with her. He smirked back at her and they shared a secret look before she took out a deck of cards and her, him, and Rossi started to play.

Spencer Reid found he was slightly excited and looking forward to seeing if Emily did enjoy the puppet show and another night of hanging out. If she did then he might ask her to go to a casino with him or to see a foreign film, something a little more up her alley.

Who knows? Maybe they would actually find they liked being closer friends. Anything was possible. But Reid was the type to wonder if anything as wonderful as that was really likely for a man like him.

He would just have to wait and see.


	4. Chapter 4

**How To Date A Genius**

**Prentiss and Reid**

**Chapter Four**

**November 2010**

Emily pulled up to Reid's apartment building and rolled down the passenger side window. "Hey! You didn't have to wait outside."

He slipped into her car. "Its okay. No reason for you to come up."

"You're lucky that the storm didn't hit when you were waiting." She smiled slightly as she started to drive. "Though you're easy on the eyes when you're soaked to the bone. Remember that case when you had to jump in the river?"

"You have to change your clothes in the woods and you don't forget it."

She smirked. "Morgan was mean for saying you couldn't get in the car all wet."

"I didn't know where to lean in the woods. I could have gotten poison ivy or oak with one false move."

"Not a nature lover?"

"In theory, I am."

She laughed. "Theory?"

"I can see the beauty of that river but I don't need to submerge myself in it. And I think the forest is amazing for all it does ecologically but climbing a tree isn't anything I'm interested in."

She chuckled again. "Would you believe I was a tomboy as a kid?"

"Yeah."

"You would? Why? I seem manly to you?"

"Not manly. Athletic."

She wrinkled her nose. "You remind me of the guys in high school who all wanted to date the cheerleaders and ignored the girls on the softball team. Are you one of those guys, Reid?"

"I did have a crush on a cheerleader."

She groaned.

"Emily, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I do want you to have a good time tonight."

She softened. "Don't you worry about that. I intend to have the time of my life with you tonight, tiger."

He gave her a skeptical look but kept quiet.

XXXXXXXXXX

Reid kept sneaking looks at Emily during the puppet show. Her face was lit up in surprise, her eyes twinkled with enjoyment. He relaxed some, seeing she was having fun.

After it was over she exclaimed to him "That was really good. I mean, I wouldn't have thought an adult puppet show could be anything but weird-"

Just then another patron, a man in his fifties, gave her a stern look.

She asked "What? Its true." Then she focused on Reid. "It was great though. Truly. I loved it."

He smiled slightly. "I'm glad to hear it. You know if you love this then you might also like visiting the center for Puppetry Arts in Atlanta where they often have shows like this."

"A road trip?"

"Uh, well, the theater wouldn't come to you so you'd have to go to it but I didn't mean we'd go together or anything."

"Actually I would really like if we did."

He startled and smiled. "Oh. Okay. Maybe one day then."

She smiled back and touched his arm. "I'll hold you to that. So...are you up for some coffee?"

"I'm always up for coffee."

Her smile grew. "Then lead the way."

XXXXXXXXX

Reid decided to let Emily do the talking instead of him filling in the silences with statistics and it seemed to be working. She was glowing with happiness.

They sat there for almost two hours at the coffee shop, eating several desserts and drinking coffee till they were stuffed and had talked about a lot of their childhoods. He was surprised to find he hadn't had such a nice night out with anyone, male or female, in a very long time.

Maybe he had read Prentiss wrong when they went out last weekend. Maybe she had enjoyed herself. The profiler in him said she hadn't but she insisted she did and he had to admit that when he wasn't working he did find it hard to read people, especially women.

Their conversation kept going as they walked to the car and she drove him home. When they reached his building she parked her car and said "Tonight was really nice, Reid. Are we going to do this again?"

"You want to?"

"Sure. You're showing me parts of this city I've never seen before. I'm sure there must be a few more places you could introduce me to."

"Oh, I know!" He grew excited. "Cock fighting! It has a bad reputation but its actually a traditional form of entertainment in some cultures and no worse than bull fighting."

"_Excuse _me?"

"Just kidding. I just wanted to see if you'd agree to anything I suggested."

She gave him a stern look. "No, I wouldn't."

He would actually never go to a cock fight or bull fight as he found those things barbaric. "Emily," he said in a serious tone "don't take this the wrong way-"

"Reid, didn't you have fun tonight? Why do you gotta over think every damn thing? Can't you just say _I had fun, Emily. Lets do this again_. Is that so hard?"

He parroted "I had fun, Emily. Lets do this again."

She joked. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

"I guess I just don't get why you, all of sudden, want to spend so much time with me. Not that I'm complaining. Its nice."

"Nice is a start, I suppose. Maybe we can shoot for awesome next time."

"Maybe I'm being too blunt but you never really jumped at the chance to spend time with me before so I guess I'm wondering what's going on with you lately? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Why does something have to be going on with me just because I happen to enjoy spending time with you?" After a moment she added "Okay, fine. I promised myself on my last birthday that I'd get out more and I just think that you and I have enough in common to be great together."

"Be great?"

"Have a great time together."

"We did have a great time, didn't we?"

Her shoulders relaxed. "See! I know what I'm talking about. _Stick with me, kid, you'll go places_."

"To what kind of places did you have in mind?"

"It's a punchline to a joke."

"Oh." He thought for a moment. "Its not very funny."

She smiled widely at him. "So, here is your challenge, find something fun for us to do next weekend. Are you up to the challenge or is it too much for you?"

"Too much for a genius?"

"Prove me wrong."

"Consider it done."

"Good night then, Reid."

"Bye, Emily." He climbed out of the car but looked back at her. "I've never knew anyone who would go to that puppet show with me before. Thank you."

"Sign me up for next year too."

He smiled before closing the door. While walking towards his building he had a small smile on his face, feeling warm inside from his growing friendship with Emily.

XXXXXXXXXXX

One day, during a case, Reid had his back to the room, as he was working on a geographical profile on a map on the wall.

Prentiss was in the same room with him when suddenly there was the sound of a click. Looking at the doorway Reid saw that Derek had used his phone to take a picture.

Emily fumed at him. "What are you up to now?"

"Relax. I just realized I really don't have enough photos of you all."

"Derek," she said, heatedly, "because I like you I will restrain from kicking your ass and making you cry right here in front of Reid but I suggest you delete that photo right now."

"No can do." He smirked and looked at the camera. "Oh, it's a good one."

"You know what?" Prentiss asked him "You really are a jerk sometimes. I'm warning you, delete that photo or I will come over there and do it myself."

He smiled at her and winked. "Bring it on."

Just then Rossi walked in. "Whoa, do I sense some tension?"

Reid said "They're just flirting."

Emily groaned and shook her head, as if to say her life was hopeless, while Derek just smirked away. Reid hated when they teased each other that way because he felt that way too many women fell for Derek's charms. It sometimes seemed like only a sliver of women in this world didn't want Derek or his type.

It got very old after a while. Especially since Reid was nothing like Derek and never had Derek's natural ease and luck with women.

Later that day Reid was in his hotel room with Derek when Derek tossed his phone on Reid's bed. "Check that out and tell me what you see."

Reid looked at the photo on the phone of Emily sitting in the conference room today with a dreamy look on her face. "She's day dreaming. Big deal."

"Wake up, kid! She's staring at you with that gooey look on her face."

"Ha."

"Look at the photo. There's your proof."

"Why do you wanna make something out of nothing? We're friends. So what that we've been hanging out more lately? Don't ruin this for me." Reid got up and put on his shoes, then angrily grabbed his coat.

"Oh come on! Where are you going?"

Reid glared at Derek. "You have no idea what it is to be me. Finally something a little nice happens in my life and you just have to razz me about it, don't you? Can't you be mature for once? I actually enjoyed spending last weekend with Emily and your childish teasing shouldn't ruin the memory for her or the chance for another nice night hanging out. Nothing else is going on. She doesn't want that from me and I don't want that from her."

Reid stormed out to get air. He knew he was overreacting but it felt like Derek was threatening something that, all of the sudden, meant a lot to Reid and he didn't want to see it taken away from him as fast as he got it: this new, fragile deeper friendship with Emily.


	5. Chapter 5

**How To Date A Genius**

**Prentiss and Reid **

**Note- The story turns from lighthearted to angsty now.**

**Chapter Five**

**November 2010**

"Emily!" he cried happily, one morning when she had just walked in.

"Reid!" she cried back, teasing him. "Good mood today?"

"Yes," he spoke quickly "and you will be too when you hear this: Avalon theater just started a new series every Wednesday evening called _Panorama of Greek Cinema _where they will be showing classic and newly released independent foriegn films. I was thinking you probably haven't seen many since you lived overseas and we could go to some of them. What do you say?"

She smiled at him, as she slipped off her coat. "I say it sounds better than cock fighting. I'd love to, Reid. So this Wednesday then?"

He smiled. "If we're in town."

"It's a date."

He just gave her a soft smile back, not thinking of it as a date at all but glad to have this chance to spend time with her.

XXXXXXXXX

"Tell me how awesome I am," Emily said, as she walked into Garcia's office.

"You're as awesome as chocolate sauce dripping down Derek's chest with a cheery on top of his eight pack abs."

The smile slid off Emily's face and she muttered "I just lost my will to live after hearing that description. Thanks a lot."

"Sorry, sweetie. I do equate all awesome things first and foremost with that hunk of chocolate goodness but I get that you don't drool over him like I do. So, tell me why you're so awesome. I sense its boy genius related."

"You sense right." Emily smiled again. "He's coming around. I can feel it. We now have a standing date for the movies on Wednesdays and tentative plans for this weekend too, if we're not working. Things are falling into place after a bumpy start." Emily sat down in a chair and let out a huge breath. "Its about damn time too. I thought he was never gonna catch on."

"Has there been any smooching yet?"

"There will be."

"Sweetie-"

"There _will _be," she repeated, defensively. "Give it time. He just woke up to the fact that I'm a girl somewhere between our second and third dessert course on Saturday. The way to his heart really was through his stomach. You would think my perfect little black dress would have done the trick and screamed _Don't you want me, baby? _but no, nada. That's all right though because now that he gets what I want I'm sure he'll be looking at that dress with whole new eyes- like what it would look like laying on the floor."

"Hmmm, maybe, but Reid isn't exactly known for catching onto romantic overtures so I say you should, the very next time you see him, grab his butt, just to drive your point home."

Emily threw her head back and laughed. "Sure. I'll do that as soon as I go back to the bullpen."

Penelope laughed and mimed grabbing a butt. "Flat but firm. Yummy. Let me have a little bite."

Emily laughed. "You are so wrong! Stop that!"

"Come closer, you brooding behavioral analyst you," she pretended like she was Emily talking to Reid "Do you get that I like you? Like _like _you?" Then she pretended to be Reid "Like_ like_? What does that even mean?"

Emily howled with laughter. "Just wait and see the stories I have to tell next Monday. Trust me you will be so jealous. Its going down this weekend. We're not leaving my place all day Sunday."

"Slow your roll, girl. This is little Reid we are talking about here. He's as innocent as a lamb not knowing you wanna slaughter him."

"Ohhhhhhhh, I doubt he's all that innocent but if he is he won't be when I get done with him."

"You are a bad, naughty girl, EP!"

"Not as naughty and bad as you though."

They both laughed and gabbed more about men.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After their movie date on Wednesday Emily said to Reid "Its been forever since I saw a foreign film. Thank you for taking me."

"Its nice to have someone else around who can understand and enjoy it."

They had chatted about it the whole way home. This evening he had driven, since they always traded off who did the driving. She asked him "Would you like to come up for some coffee?"

"Its late. I should get home. I have some things I wanted to get done tonight."

"Oh...you sure?"

"I'm sorry. But we can talk more about the movie tommorow at work."

"Sure."

Just then their phones buzzed with text messages. Emily groaned after looking at hers. "Or tonight on the jet."

"So much for doing my laundry."

"Guess you'll just have to wear mismatched socks now."

He just looked at her blankly.

She said "That was a joke."

"Oh. It doesn't make much sense. I always wear mismatched socks."

"That's the joke."

"Where is the punchline?"

She shook her head at that and climbed out of his car. "See you at work."

They shared a look, one that she thought held something more to it but who could be sure with Reid. He had just passed up a chance to come upstairs with her to go home and do laundry.

What the hell was up with that? She had thought there were going to be kisses tonight. That's what she gets for assuming and for trying to date a genius.

XXXXXXXXX

There were no kisses for the next two months. November turned to December and December to January and Emily Prentiss's heart ever so slowly broke.

They spent more and more time together: lunches during work, dinner on some of their days off, movies any Wednesday they didn't have a case, and every Saturday was reserved for something totally out there but fun (like dressing up to go to the Rocky Horror Picture show, checking out the Renaissance Faire, going to Atlantic City on the train to gamble and watch a magic show, or going to some poker tournament at a church and cleaning them out then donating their winnings back to the church).

The things she did with him she could never find anyone else who would want to do that stuff with her and even if she did it wouldn't be as fun as being with him.

Even when he was driving her up the wall, hurting her with his inability to see her desire for him, and never picking up on her flirting, she still loved being near him- when at work or at play- and came back for more and more over and over again. That is until she just couldn't take anymore.

Christmas she spent with her mother, aunt and cousins. Sitting in a huge house on a huge estate where everyone was polite and fake as hell, feeling lonely and numb. She faked so many smiles that her face hurt and by the time she came back home again she was depressed.

She wanted more for her life than this.

Emily was sick of hurting over Spencer. Sick of trying to make him want her back when he was obviously just not interested in more than friendship. And now she had gone and made herself such a huge part of his life that it would hurt him when she ended their hanging out but she had to do it.

It hurt too much to love a man who just couldn't love her back. All the time they had been hanging out as friends for her it had been so much more. Always hoping the next day would be the day his eyes would darken with lust and need for her. But that day never came.

And she was done. Just done. She was done with all these games, all her efforts, all her waiting and hurting. She wouldn't get into a rut and do this for years and years. She wouldn't pretend that friends was enough.

Her heart couldn't stop wanting more.

Finally one night, after a case was over but the airport was closed so they had to spend another night, she went to the hotel bar and got drunk alone. Her heart hurt just thinking about what she needed to tell Spencer.

Derek happened to find her there when he came in from going to a club and had stopped by the bar for a night cap. Finding her looking morose he took her glass from her.

"Hey!" she cried. "What is your problem?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. Drinking alone?"

"I like my own company best right about now." She took her drink from him. "We're snowed in. I need to find entertainment where I can."

Derek sat down next to her at the bar and ordered himself a drink. "You're usually attached at Reid's hip these days so where is he? Trouble in paradise?"

She glared at him. "If you are smart you won't go there."

"Prentiss-"

"I'm not kidding, Derek. Just shut the hell up and don't try to help because unless you know magic then there's absolutely nothing you can do." She got up, opened her purse, threw some money on the bar and then left.

That night she lay in bed groaning at how the room was spinning, feeling completely screwed up for letting herself fall for Reid. Look where it had gotten her.


	6. Chapter 6

**How To Date A Genius**

**Prentiss and Reid**

**Note- **In this fic I am aware Emily is doing many things wrong but she is just a flawed human who makes mistakes. She is as fearful of rejection as anybody else and as bad at relationships as some of her BAU teammates.

**Chapter Six**

**January 2011**

He was excited about the movie that was playing that Wednesday. It was Tuesday afternoon and they were flying home from Arizona. The team would have the next two days off because they had been gone over a week.

Reid was going on and on about the movie. Emily finally told him "I'm sorry but I can't make it."

"What? Why?"

Rossi and Derek shared a look. Reid saw that but he didn't get what Emily's problem might be. He said "But we have a standing date. Did you make other plans?"

"I'm sorry, Reid." She got up and walked back to the coffee area.

"She's sorry? What is she sorry about?" He asked Rossi and Derek.

Derek told him sympathetically. "You're dealing with a woman. If they ain't moody then it ain't a day ending in y."

"I don't get it. Is she mad at me?"

Rossi said "Maybe she's just tired."

"But the movie is tommorow night. She'll have time to rest up by then."

"Not that kind of tired, Reid," Rossi said, before getting up to go to the coffee area himself.

Reid still looked confused. "Is she tired of me? Did you all know this? Did everyone but me know this?"

Derek told him "She's not tired of you. She just needs some space."

"But why?"

"To think. You think enough, you should get it. Don't you ever feel like you need alone time?"

"I've had enough alone time to last a lifetime," he said, bitterly, before going silence for a long moment. "I don't understand why she would want to break our plans. Things were going so well."

"Give her space and then ask her over to your place for some dinner and an honest talk."

"Talk about what? Why she wants space?" he asked, completely bitter now. "No, that's fine. She can have her space."

And with that Reid took out a book to read, Derek put on his headphones, Hotch kept doing his paperwork and Emily and Rossi kept whispering in the coffee area.

"He will come around," Rossi tried to soothe her hurting heart. "He's young. Young men are notorious idiots even when they are geniuses."

"My feeling rejected happened because I allowed it to happen. I brought this on myself. So I am the only one that can stop myself from feeling this way another day. And there's only one way to stop it. I hate it but it has to happen."

"You are definitely on the precipice of something. The question is if you'll go that last mile that you've been holding back on or just retreat as if you never gained any ground at all."

"I gained nothing but regrets and lessons learned to not be an idiot again."

Rossi gave her a sad look and patted her arm. "Without being an idiot every once in a while, life is hardly worth living at all."

Emily just stared into her coffee cup, her hands holding the mug tightly, and wished that she didn't work with profilers who you couldn't hide anything from and one genius who didn't get women. Or at least didn't get her.

Cause if he did then he'd know he had been all she had wanted most in all this world. But she wouldn't bother to tell him that. Her humiliation was great enough without heaping that conversation onto the pile.

XXXXXX

**February 2011**

The last few weeks had been hell. It seemed his body had turned on him. Suddenly he had debilitating headaches, crushing stomach pain, sensitivity to light, and strange, horribly frightening dreams. All of this he tried to hide from the team, and especially from Emily, whom he refused to talk to if it wasn't about work.

They would sit there at their desks and pretend to be strangers, ride on the jet and there were no more smiles, inside jokes or poker games. There were no nights filled with making memories. There were no more phone calls just to say "I just saw the funniest thing," or "Did you hear about this?" He used to read the newspaper on Sunday mornings and call her to ask her what she thought of this or that. She'd be out with her girlfriends but always sound happy to get his call.

She was happy with all they had found together until she wasn't. They had never talked about if the one cancelled date would lead to not hanging out anymore. He had too many hurt feelings churning inside of him eating him alive. He didn't want to open himself up to be hurt by her again when she grew bored with him.

Obviously Prentiss had got what she needed from him and now she had better things to do. He wasn't important enough for her. There was probably some new guy she had a thing for now.

Just that thought made Reid feel even sicker. And that's when he knew what he had suspected and tried to fight for months now: he had fallen in love with Emily.

He was sitting in the conference room, in the dark, when Hotch slipped inside. Quietly his boss said his name.

Reid answered "I'm fine. I'm just tired. I stayed up too late last night. I just needed a little break. I'll get back to work now."

"You don't seem well."

"I said I'm fine. I'm a doctor. I would know if I'm not well." Reid stormed out. As he was jogging down the very short flight of stairs he passed out and hit the ground with a loud crash.

That was the last thing he remembered until he woke up in the hospital to find out that he was dehydrated and had passed out because of low blood sugar from not eating. His doctor, who had checked him out and declared all his systems psychosomatic, came by to suggest he see a shrink.

Reid yelled at him "I suggest you get a new profession because you obviously are a terrible failure in your current one. I'm not crazy! NOW GET OUT OF MY DAMN FACE!"

The doctor left. Rossi had been standing in the doorway. He asked "Feel better now?"

"Just go. I want to be left alone. The doctor says I just need rest."

"Is that all he said? It didn't sound like that to me."

"Fine. I say I need rest. And I'm a doctor too." Reid turned his head so he was looking away from Rossi.

Rossi sat down in a chair. "With our jobs there are not a lot of really good carefree days that we get. Usually we're knee deep in the twisted and deranged. And that can take a toll on anybody. There's no time to make a life for yourself outside of work because your life is work. And so when you finally find something or someone that can give you a whole day of forgetting about the death and the horror, it feels like a miracle. A real gift from God. But you know the whole time that someone or something isn't yours to keep because the horror will come along and take it all away again. At least I always let that happen. Most of the people who do what we do for a living let that happen to themselves. You don't have to. Especially when you have such an amazing woman who wants to help keep the horror at bay."

"I don't have anyone and I want you to leave now."

"Fine, I'll go, but you do have someone. And all you need to do is tell her you want her to hold your hand. Its that simple and that hard."

Rossi left Reid there to think. But Reid couldn't think because the pain he was in had brought him to tears. It was a pain so intense that he just couldn't believe it could be brought on my his emotions and not a physical ailment.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Emily was nervously pacing the waiting room, driving JJ, Derek, and Penelope crazy with her constant movement. Hotch had stayed back at work to talk to Strauss about the team having a few days off so they could be near Reid and make sure he would be okay.

When Rossi came into the waiting room Emily pounced on him. "How is he?"

"Stubborn. Tired but can't sleep. Hungry but won't eat. Pissed off. And did I mention stubborn? But not in danger of leaving us anytime soon from what I heard the doctor say. Reid just ran himself down by not taking care of himself right."

"Jello. He likes jello. You should see if you can't get him some and take it into him," she said, wanting to do something to help.

"He threw me out. Besides, I think he needs to see you more."

Penelope spoke up. "He's right, EP, and you know that you need to see with your own eyes that he's okay."

"It would probably only make things worse," Emily fretted.

"Go," Derek told her.

"Really?" she asked

JJ said "Really and tell Spence that I'm mad at him for not eating enough. I'm going to have to invite him over for dinner more if he is going to be like this."

Emily hurried from the waiting room and to Spencer's room but she paused outside the door for a minute, working up her nerve, before she walked to the door and knocked on the open door.

"Hey," she said, brightly.

He was laying there with his eyes closed and no lights on in the room. She stilled. Maybe he was sleeping.

That notion was dispelled when he said, in a bitter tone, "Oh all it takes for your schedule to open up is me making a trip to the hospital, huh? You should have just said so."

"Spencer..."

"Get out," he hissed, never opening his eyes.

"I-"

His eyes popped open and he sat up some, glaring at her. "Take you and your games out of my room and, while you're at it, why don't you just take yourself completely out of my life? Oh, you did that already."

"I-"

"OUT!"

She left the room, defeated and teary eyed. Emily left the hospital and wandered around in the cold winter air for an hour, feeling empty inside. How could something that had never gone any further than just hanging out end up hurting them both so bad?

XXXXXXXXX

A day later Reid showed up at Emily's apartment but she wasn't home. He sat in the hallway waiting for her, and managed to meet a few of her neighbors as he hung out there.

When she finally showed up he stood up. "Hey."

"Reid! How are you feeling?"

He still wore the sunglasses and looked pale. "Can I come in?"

"Sure!" She unlocked the door and pulled him inside. She armed her alarm and then turned to face him. He took his sunglasses off and shoved them in his pocket. His eyes looked weary, his posture tense.

Reid was surprised when Prentiss whispered his name and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face against his coat. He stood there stiffly.

After a moment she moved back. "I'm sorry."

"Emily, what the hell do you want from me?"

"I..." she gave him a searching look.

He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her against him. Breathing shallowly, Reid demanded an answer "Tell me what you want from me. What do you want from me? What?"

"I wanted too much. Its my fault. I got too close to the fire with you and we both got burned."

"What does that even mean? What is this push and pull going on between us all about?"

She just stared into his eyes, her face showing all her pain.

He leaned down so that his nose brushed hers. "Tell me. What's it about?" His lips nearly brushed hers. "Is this what its about?"

"Yes," she whispered, right before his lips crashed against hers.


	7. Chapter 7

**How To Date A Genius**

**Prentiss and Reid**

**Chapter Seven**

**February 2011**

Emily Prentiss hated to cry but she was near tears when Reid showed up, after being released from the hospital, and he demanded to know why she had pulled him so close and then pushed him so far away over the last few months.

"What is this about?" he asked, over and over- his tone a harsh whisper as he stood there showing all the signs of the illness that had him hospitalized until a few hours before. His eyes were sunken with dark circles around them, his pale white skin showing how anemic he was from not taking care of himself right the last few weeks.

They had barely said a civil word to each other that wasn't work related since she had stopped their 'dates'. It was something she had felt she needed to do for her own sanity and to save herself any more heartache but it hadn't worked. She had only hurt more for not being near him.

Now he was so close, just inches in front of her in her apartment, and still he was too far away.

He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her against him. Breathing shallowly, Reid demanded an answer "Tell me what you want from me. What do you want from me? What?"

"I wanted too much. Its my fault. I got too close to the fire with you and we both got burned."

"What does that even mean? What is this push and pull going on between us about?"

She just stared into his eyes, her face showing all her pain.

He leaned down so that his nose brushed hers. "Tell me. What's it about?" His lips nearly brushed hers. "Is this what its about?"

"Yes," she whispered, right before his lips crashed against hers and gave her a searing kiss filled with previously restrained passion.

Her hands crept up to hold his face and neck. She moaned as their lips molded together sensually for a long moment. This kiss had her heart beating a mile a minute and her breath stolen from her lungs. She couldn't ever remember a kiss that meant as much to her as this one, or a kiss she had waited this long for.

She could have grabbed him and kissed him any day before today but she wanted this: Spencer Reid filled with emotion and desire for her. This was the kiss she wanted. Not one she planted on of him out of the blue with him confused about why the hell she had just done that.

This kiss was so much more special, more real, more intense, more breathtaking. This kiss he gave her she could stay in forever but, all too soon, they were breaking apart for air.

His voice was throaty when he asked "Are you dating anyone now?"

The idea was ludicrous to her but the way he asked it, with such intensity in his tone, she knew it was a real concern for him. "No," she smoothed her hands over his face lovingly "there's no one, Reid. No one but you."

He caught her lips in another desperate kiss.

When he broke away from her again, he let out a soft moan, and his lips stayed almost against hers. "Why did you stop hanging out with me?"

"It wasn't enough anymore. I needed more. I need you to feel just as much as I feel for you. Nothing else is enough for me. Not anymore."

He gave her another short, intense kiss- a possessive kiss that was hard and firm. "I...I..." he confessed hoarsely "I didn't know how much I cared till it was too late."

Her hands cupped his face again. "Hey, too late? No such thing." She gave him a teary smile and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Its all my fault-"

"No, its-"

"It is. I should have known you wanted more than friendship but I honestly didn't. I just couldn't fathom someone like you would feel like that about me."

"Only since all the time I've known you."

Hearing that he picked her up, so her feet were simply dangling, and started to kiss her frantically, as he walked them toward the couch. They ended up sitting there, cuddling, sharing kissing and caressing each other's faces lovingly while using their other hand to hold each other.

Emily said "This has got to be a dream. Don't you dare pinch me or else."

"Have you ever for real had a dream about me...us?"

"Oh, Dr. Reid, you have no idea."

He blushed a little as he moved in to nibble her ear. "Give me an idea. What do you dream?"

She sighed blissfully as he kept kissing on her throat and nibbling her ear.

"I dream you picked me. That's what I dream."

He moved to stare into her eyes. "Is that what you want most? To be picked?"

"Oh, I've been picked plenty but always by the wrong people and that's nearly as bad as not being picked at all. Nothing is right till you are picked by the only person that matters."

"Then consider yourself picked, Emily Prentiss."

She smiled through her tears. "You are a hard man to pin down but luckily I was so up to the challenge," she teased before her voice grew vulnerable "I'm sorry for hurting-"

His mouth covered hers, his tongue slipping inside to lovingly caress hers, and the rest of her sentence was drowned out. They didn't need to get lost in apologies. Now they had better things to do with their time.

Emily had loved dating her genius all the dates that were only dates in her mind but never his. She had a feeling she'd love dating him even more now that he actually realized that they were going on dates.

And she was sure that Sundays would be much better when they were spent in bed instead of on the phone chatting half the day away to each other, when really all they wanted was to be together. Together, for real, started on this day and she never wanted to go back to that cold, empty numb place where she didn't have him to talk to, joke with and have a crush on.

She'd have a crush on him for years to come. The crush just grew and grew as their love grew and grew. She found new things to adore about her genius every day. He might talk too much, wear mismatched socks and not know much about pop culture but he knew how to make her laugh and turn her on.

That was something Reid didn't have to read up in a book to figure out how to do. It just came naturally.

THE END

_Thank you all for your support with reviews. I'm trying to work on a new fic about these two presently so I can post it._


End file.
